Telescoping mechanisms find wide application in a multitude of industries. The ability to customize a device based on built-in telescoping mechanisms provides for flexibility and adaptability that could otherwise necessitate wasteful duplication of devices having only minor dimensional differences.
An industry that has readily adopted the adaptability of telescoping mechanisms is the furniture industry, in particular with respect to ergonomics in office chairs. It has long been recognized that repetitive strain injuries occurring in the workplace can be lessened by incorporating ergonomic features into the equipment and furniture used by the worker. Within the office environment, the evolution of the office chair is a prime example of how ergonomic design has influenced development, with modern chairs now being highly adjustable to accommodate a wide range of potential users.
For typists and computer users, proper arm height and support is necessary to place the hands in the correct position to engage the keyboard. This is particularly true where the user is required to engage a keyboard for hours at a time, a common occurrence for many occupations. Adjustable armrests are known, that is to provide both vertical and lateral adjustment, but such systems are prone to rattle and undesirable play, which can be distracting, and generally leaves the user with the impression that the chair is of poor quality or improperly adjusted.
It would be desirable to provide a telescoping mechanism, for example an armrest assembly that permits for selectable adjustment, but slides efficiently with minimal rattle and undesirable play between sliding surfaces.